A Strange Love
by Maj Yend
Summary: Ida is a young sixteen year old girl with a normal life, until one night she is visited by a very peculiar visitor. What will happen between them, and what will Ida do after that night? Jeff the Killer X OC


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first try at anything remotely sexy times related, so if you have any suggestions on how to make this better, please by all means, PM me and tell me how I can make this better. I would greatly appreciate it! Hope you enjoy! :3**

It had been a long day, and I was exhausted. I slowly walked into my room and closed the door, I checked the window to make sure it was closed all the way because it had been open earlier that day. The window was closed, and locked securely. I drew the blinds and walked over to my bed, pulling back the covers. I then remembered I still was in my normal clothes, and had not yet changed into my pajamas. I pulled my shirt over my head, and unhooked my bra, letting both items fall to the floor. I opened my dresser and pulled out a large t-shirt and some shorts, tossing them on my bed. I then slipped off my pants, gathered all my dirty clothing and tossed it into my laundry basket on the other side of my room. I walked toward my bed and grabbed my shirt and slid it over my head, my head popping out the top, and slid my arms through the sleeves. I pulled my long hair out of the shirt, letting it fall down my back, in a cascade of red, and fixed it so it wasn't in my face. I grabbed the shorts and pulled them up, making sure they sat comfortably on my waist and then climbed into bed, grabbing my book and settling down to read. My clock read 10:00 PM. Half the book later, I decide it's time to sleep. I reach over to turn out the light and I glance at my clock; 2:00 AM. _How did it get so late?_ I shake my head and turn my lamp off, pulling the sheets and comforter up to my head and closing my eyes.

I slept for what seemed like forever, but soon, I felt like someone was...watching me. I woke up in a cold sweat, not knowing why, and I glanced over to my clock; 4:00 AM. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw him. Dark hair, unkempt and black, and actually somewhat attractive.. His eyes were unnaturally large, and were ringed by black, and they were the eyes of a killer, but there was something else there. It almost felt like sadness, and hurt, and for a split second I thought I saw a tear, but it was gone so fast I'm not sure if it was ever truly there. His mouth was the part that caught my eye however. It was long, cut all the way to his cheekbones and it looked like he was smiling, somewhat reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat, and his teeth were all visible. It both horrified me and drew me in at the same time. His white hoodie was stained with blood, and his skin was whiter than snow. The young man before looked like he couldn't be older than seventeen, a year older than me. In his hand he held a glistening knife, beautiful and sharp, shining in the small amount of moonlight from the open window. _Wait, the window is open?_ I checked and made sure it was locked before I went to sleep. I looked back at the man in front of me as his smiled stretched even further, his head turning to the side as he said, roughly "**GO TO SLEEP****.**"

Those words froze me in place, and before I could think, he rushed me with the knife, but instead of cutting me, he stabbed the bed next to me and turned and looked me in the eyes intently. I was still frozen, trying to understand what just happened, and right as I was about to scream, I was pinned to the bed, one hand over my mouth, the other holding one of my wrists down firmly, so hard it hurt. I yelped into the hand holding my head down, and closed my eyes, a tear falling from my left eye onto my pillow, my whole body shaking from fear. The man looked at me with his large eyes, now less horrifying, and more kind. His insane grin lessened from maniacal to heartfelt. The look he gave me made me feel less panicked and I calmed down considerably, now relaxing into his hands, and allowing myself to me pushed into the mattress. The man leaned down to my ear and quietly whispered two words that would soon mean very much to me. "**I'm Jeff**" he said, and he brushed his lips gently over my ear causing me to shudder and blush madly. He pulled away and saw my blushing face and laughed, a surprisingly soft, gentle laugh one would not expect someone like him to have.

He looked back at me and took his hand off my wrist, and trailing it up my arm to my neck, and then down slowly. His hand glanced over my breast and I let out a small whimper, and he smiled again, sliding his hand back up. I whine again, this time a bit louder, and he suddenly removes his hand from my mouth, just in time to catch the last bit of it at its true sound. At hearing myself, I blush and attempt to turn away, but before I can, Jeff catches me in a kiss, knocking me breathless, and causing me to breathe heavily to make up for lost oxygen. I close my eyes slowly and give in to the kiss, knowing there isn't anything I could do about it, and when I try to catch my breath, he takes the chance to push his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, once again causing me to gasp for air. I moan quietly as he explores my mouth enthusiastically, and I reach my hands up to tangle them in his messy hair. He smells like burnt alcohol and blood, but it's not a bad smell. I pull him closer and he falls onto me, letting most of his weight rest on me, making me even more out of breath than I was before. His hands move slowly towards my chest and he lifts himself just enough to slide one of them underneath his body and to one of my breasts. He grabs it and I cry out, but the noise is quickly devoured by the kiss, and he begins to move his hand around in a way that causes me to gasp for breath and groan. I can feel Jeff smiling through the kiss as he pushes even further into my mouth. _What am I doing? I don't know him, he came into my room with a knife, and now I'm kissing him and letting him touch me? Am I that desperate? But, I'm enjoying it, so what does that say about me?_

Jeff pulls away from the kiss and and smiles, then he licks my neck and kisses it. I moan loudly, and immediately close my mouth. _My parents can't hear this. I have to be quiet. _Jeff continues kissing and licking my neck, moving downward slowly. At my collar he bites down gently, which pulls a small grunt from me and causes my body to go aflame, my back arching in pleasure. He reaches his free hand down to the bottom of my shirt and begins to lift it slowly, tracing my body with his hand as he shifted the shirt. He took his hand from my breast to grab my shirt as well and he pulls me away from the bed slightly in order to slide it over my head. The shirt is off and Jeff tosses it on the floor. We sit up so we are now kneeling upright and he captures my neck once again in his teeth, biting me carefully and licking the skin tenderly. I untangle my hands from his burnt hair and move them down his back until find the bottom of his hoodie. I grasp it and begin to lift it up when I feel a hand on one of my arms, and I open my eyes to look at him questioningly and he pulls away and shakes his head. "**I'm not beautiful under my sweater. I'm beautiful only here.**" He says quietly, stroking my cheek and smiling, and he leans over and bites my lip hard enough to draw blood, and then he sucks on it until it stops bleeding. This sensation I feel when he is sucking on my lip is strange, a mixture of pleasure and pain. "**Beautiful. Your blood tastes beautiful, Ida, and it's so red...**" he says in wonderment, his eyes glimmering with joy. _How did he know my name?! I never said a thing to him! _

The shock must've been visible on my face, because he pulled back and looked me in the eye. I quickly hide my shock and look back at him, shaking from the cold now that we aren't as close as we were before. "J-Jeff," I say shakily, and he leans a bit closer, smiling kindly, "Um, how d-do you know m-my name? I never t-told you my name…" He chuckles and places his hand on my cheek gently. "**Ida, I make it a habit to follow my victims. It gives me a chance to know the people I intend to kill, but you are the only beautiful one. I think I like you Ida, you are the only thing I've found beautiful in this world besides my new face,**" He reaches out and hugs me tightly around my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck, holding the back of his head, and he leans his head towards my ear, and whispers, "**You are the only thing I've never needed to make beautiful, because you already are**." His breath is hot on my ear, and it causes me to shiver, and my body is soon on fire again, and I feel my face grow hot. I'm not sure whether I should be scared or flattered by what he said, and I lean over to his ear, breathing in his scent, now much stronger than before, and I whisper, choosing my words carefully, "Thank you, Jeff. I think you are beautiful too...But I want to see more than just your face...I'm sure that you're beautiful in places other than your face…"

He hugs me tighter, and kisses my ear gently, then takes a deep breath and pulls back as he breathes out, and smiles. "**Ida, if you really think that, then go ahead. But I apologize if I'm not as beautiful underneath my hoodie.**" Then he again captures me in a kiss, and this time I feel like it's okay for me to do this, like now that I know why this is happening, it's okay. I kiss back, and I can tell that this surprises Jeff because he backs off for a split second, and I take advantage of this and push my tongue and his into his mouth. He tastes sweet, like a strawberry, and metallicky, on account of my blood that was in his mouth a few short minutes ago. _I could get used to this…_ I think to myself, then immediately reprimand myself, and tell myself this is a one time thing. Jeff recovers from his shock and he tries to take back control, our tongues dancing around each other violently, and his grip around my waist tightening. I tangle my fingers into his hair and pull his head closer to mine, making our kiss deeper and more passionate. Jeff's hands begin to explore my naked back, his hands moving slowly around my back, and I begin to moan and push myself into his hands.

I remove one of my hands from his hair and move it down his back, firmly grabbing the bottom of his hoodie and I begin to raise it slowly, and I can feel Jeff's uncomfortability, and I move my other hand down to grab the hoodie as well, and I move it slightly faster up his torso. When the hoodie reaches his shoulders, I pull out of the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting our mouths and I smile encouragingly at him, and he carefully moves his hands from my back and lifts them just high enough for me to pull the hoodie off and I toss it onto the floor, next to my shirt. His chest is healthily colored, slightly darker than my own, and it fades into the pure white of his face starting at the collar bone. He is muscular, and his skin is tight and soft, and I've never seen a more attractive body, even on a model. I blush lightly at the sight, and Jeff does as well, and he looks away, obviously ashamed of his "ugly" body. I place my hand gently on the side of his face, and turn it to look at me, his eyes meeting mine, then immediately looking away. I smile kindly and place my other hand on his chest, his skin soft, and Jeff looks back at me with a concerned look in his eyes. **"I'm sorry, Ida. I didn't want you to see my ugly body. I haven't been able to make it beautiful like my face…"** I shake my head and kiss him softly, "No, you're body is beautiful, Jeff. Don't ever doubt that, okay? I think it is perfect the way it is…" and as I finish my sentence, I move my hand from his face down to his chest, which is extremely warm, no doubt because he has been wearing his hoodie during this whole ordeal, and I lean forward and hug him tightly, our bodies becoming close.

Jeff tries to pull away for a moment, but then he settles into the hug, and wraps his arms around my waist again. He rests his head on my shoulder, and kisses it gently, and I breathe heavily in response to his lips touching my body so tenderly, and because of how warm he is to my cold body. He moves his head a bit lower, just below my collarbone, and I throw my head up, moaning quietly as he kisses and sucks on my skin, leaving his marks on my body. My hands grab his hair, and clench tightly, pulling it a little harder than I wanted to, when he moves his lips even further down my chest, his lips brushing my skin as he moved down, until he let them rest on my breasts. He plants his lips on my skin, and sucks, causing my back to arch in pleasure, and soon there is a small red mark where his lips used to be. Jeff licks my skin, moving down until he reaches the nipple, which he plays with for a moment, causing a loud groan to escape my mouth, and then he suddenly places his mouth over it, sucking harder than he has yet. I moan loudly, my head now resting upon his, and my hands grab his hair tighter and tighter the longer this continues, and soon they are on his back, digging into his skin, and causing marks to appears where my nails are. Then seemingly out of nowhere, I feel his hand grab my other breast, which causes my body to convulse in complete pleasure, and I'm now crying out as he continues to suck on one nipple, and play with the other.

I can no longer control the volume of my moans and cries, and soon I feel like I'm going to explode if Jeff continues what he is doing, and I try to pull away, but Jeff's remaining hand is around my waist, and he pulls me closer to him the more I struggle. There are now cuts on his back from my long nails, and his blood is slowly trickling over my fingers and onto his pants. "**-uhh-Jeff**!" I call out breathily, "**Jeff-hah-I can't take-heh-any more of-ahh-this! Please-hah-stop! Ahh! Jeff!**" I beg him to stop, but this seems to motivate him even more, as he moves to my other breast, and begins to bite that nipple, his hand now moving to pinch the other. Pain wracks my body as his teeth bite down on the tender flesh, and my eyes begin to water. He is being far too rough, but I don't have the capacity to tell him, so I reluctantly allow him to continue, and I can hardly think straight anymore. I've never felt anything this intense before, and I don't know how to handle it. My breathing becomes even more labored and ragged than before, and my body is burning with an intense heat, like a candle was lit inside my body. This heat is building, building, building. I can't take it anymore, and I give in to Jeff.. My back arches, my head shoots upwards and my nails dig even further into his cuts, a loud cry escaping my mouth, and I drop, leaning against Jeff, my arms limp and my body shaking.

Jeff detached his teeth from my skin and wrapped his hands around my body, hunching over as if he was protecting me. I lifted my arms and held onto him tightly, my head burying itself in his neck, breathing in his unique scent, and soon tears began falling from my eyes, flowing down his back and mixing with his blood. He placed his head on top of mine and let it sit there. We sat in silence for a while, me crying uncontrollably, and him just holding me like if he let go, I would disappear. "**Ida.**" He said quietly after a few minutes. My tears stopped when I heard his voice, and then everything was truly silent until Jeff spoke up again, his words echoing in my mind, "**I'm Sorry.**" Those words were spoken, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I shook my head and buried my face further in his warm shoulder, "No, Jeff. Don't be sorry. I'm fine… I should be sorry. Is your back okay?" Jeff's head moved slightly at my words, and it took me a moment, but I then realized that it was him nodding, and I breathed a sigh of relief, and sat up to look at him.

My eyes were puffy from crying, my face still red from the events a few minutes ago. I wiped my eyes and smiled at him, trying to make him feel better about what just happened. Jeff smiled back, but then winced in pain, and I'm assuming that my tears have finally reached his wounds, and the salt was causing them to sting. I jumped out of my bed quickly, and pulled on my robe, leaving the room and heading straight to the bathroom to get some bandages for his back when I heard a door open. "Ida? Honey, are you okay? We heard you yelling and crying in your room, and we were worried about you." The voice belonged to her mother, Hazel. "Oh! Mom! Don't worry. I was just having a really bad dream. I'm getting up to get a drink of water and go back to bed. There's nothing to worry about!" I said as cheerfully as I could, trying to cover up the truth of what was really going on in my room. My mother sighed and nodded her head, silently walking back into her room and closing the door tight. _Phew! That was super close, I got waaay too loud there at the end. Ugh, I can't believe any of that just happened. _I shake my head and open the bathroom door. I head right to our medicine cabinet and grab a box of bandages, some hydrogen peroxide, and some antibacterial ointment. I gather these supplies all in my arms and walk hurriedly to my room so that I can fix Jeff's back up, and so I can see him again. I open the door to my room, and my eyes open wide in shock.

My room is empty. The white hoodie is gone from the floor, and my bedsheets are fixed perfectly as if nothing happened in this room. The only trace of the intruder was the open window, a 'J' carved into my nightstand, and a trail of blood drops leading to the window from my bed. I walk over to my bed and drop the supplies onto it, then flop down onto it myself, eyes still wide open. "He's gone. He left as quickly as he came, and I don't know if I'll ever see him again. My God, what have I done tonight? Who is Jeff, and why did...that happen? Ugh. I need to sleep, I'm exhausted." I say quietly, slowly sliding off my bed into the floor. I grab the medical supplies and slide them underneath my bed, move my alarm clock to cover the engraving on my nightstand, and try to get the blood out as well as I can. I climb back into my bed, which now smells of Jeff, and fall right to sleep.

Little did I know that someone was there, making sure I fell asleep safely, and once I did, he leapt out my window, and ran into the night, with nothing but me on his mind.


End file.
